


Coming Home

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Series: Shadowhunters Au Mondays [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Week Five Prompt: DisneyAlec really just wants to hold Magnus' hand, and something rather unexpected gives him the courage.





	

It had been a lovely evening. They’d gone out to this tiny little Greek restaurant Magnus had been so excited to show him, and the food had been wonderful, and Magnus did all the talking because Alec didn’t speak enough Greek to say more than yes or no. They’d talked almost the entire time, Magnus telling him about the last time he’d been there; it had been on business, and the client had been horribly unpleasant, but the sea had been so beautiful that he’d stayed a few days longer than he’s planned. He talked a lot about how beautiful it was that summer, and how he missed it.

Alec sat across the table from him and smiled, watching the way Magnus’ eyes lit up and the way he leaned in, the rings on his fingers catching the dying sunlight and clinking against his glass. Magnus’ hair was spiked up, streaked with a magenta that matched his collared shirt, but he hadn’t done up the top four buttons, and he was wearing several necklaces that cascaded down his chest.

And then they were standing and walking out the door into the bright sunlight, and they stole down a tiny little alley that ran between two large buildings, only wide enough for one person to pass at a time. Just ahead of him, Magnus turned to face him, his hand raised, smiling.

“Are you up for a bit of a walk?”

Alec smiled back at him, eyes bright and happy. “Yeah.”  
Magnus snapped and a portal appeared, narrow in the alley, a swirling mix of colors, and Magnus gave him one last smile before stepping through it.

  
  
Alec emerges into the back corner of a dead-end, L-shaped alley. The portal closes behind them, and they turn the corner, walk down the alley, and enter the busy streets of New York.

Here, it’s only noon, and there are people in suits, and people in what could be pajamas, and people in clothes with holes the size of his fist. Many of them are alone, but some are in small groups, some are holding hands, and some of them are children walking next to their parents.  
Magnus and Alec walk side by side, talking some, but mostly enjoying the feeling of walking through the city, of being this close, and it feels warm and electric, like the air is fizzling around them, and it feels safe and comfortable, like home, like this is what he wants to come home to. Alec can feel Magnus next to him, can feel his presence, his warmth, and Magnus walks languidly, yet with such purpose, and Alec’s gaze keeps gravitating toward him, toward the curve of his jaw, the shape of his shoulders, his neckline. His necklaces swing and clink against each other, and he looks so elegant, so beautiful, the way his shirt hugs his stomach, the way his goatee makes him look sharp and pointed, the way he keeps smiling at Alec, soft and playful. His feet strike the earth with certainty, with power, and he moves like some kind of god, fluid and graceful, proud and strong.

Alec watches him, and he wants so badly to reach out and touch him, to run his thumb along Magnus’ cheek, to feel his heartbeat under his skin, to hold his hand; there is nothing he wants more than the courage to reach out and take Magnus’ hand, to feel his warmth, to feel his skin, to ground himself in this moment, to be, in some small way, connected to him. But then he thinks that’s stupid, why does it matter so much, why can’t he just reach out and take Magnus’ hand? He should just reach out and take Magnus’ hand; it would make Magnus smile at him, and no one would care. No one would notice. He should just reach out and take Magnus’ hand.

He takes a deep breath.

They’re standing on the edge of the street, waiting for the light to turn green, people standing around them, people standing across from them, cars streaming by. Magnus’ eyes are fixed on something down the road, and it looks like he might be reading something, his head slightly tilted, his eyebrows drawn slightly together, eyes slightly squinted.

Alec looks down at Magnus’ left hand. It’s hanging by his side, rings glittering, nails coated in black, and it suddenly looks so intimidating. This suddenly feels so intimidating. It shouldn’t. All he wants to do is hold his hand as they walk down the street, and he knows Magnus would like it, and he knows he wants to, but right now, a hoard of demons seems so much easier to handle.

Why is this so hard?

The people around Alec surge forward, and Alec, realizing that the light has turned green steps onto the street, Magnus still beside him, still eyeing something farther away.

They’re halfway across the thick yellow lines when a child in a Cinderella dress with a blond bob of hair comes running toward them, their smile lighting up their whole face, and they’re laughing. He sees what he assumes is their father behind them, looking slightly exasperated, but at the same time incredibly fond, trying to keep up. Alec turns to watch the child reach the other side, and he sees them stop and turn to wait. Their father catches up and pats them on the shoulder, saying something Alec can’t hear, and then Alec is swept up in the crowd and loses sight of them.

He smiles. He looks at Magnus, and Magnus is smiling. He thinks of the child, and the way their happiness made them so, so beautiful.

For a moment, Alec remembers lying in bed at night, unable to sleep, and the tears that stained his pillowcase thinking of all the things he’d never have. For a moment, he remembers every cut and every bruise, every drop of blood he spilt out of anger and frustration and despair, and the ache in his chest it left him with, the emptiness and the pain he couldn’t seem to shake. For a moment, for just a moment, he remembers what it felt like to see couples laughing in the shade of the trees, to see them kissing, how much it made his chest ache to see them walking down the street holding hands.

Alec takes a deep breath, and then he reaches out and takes Magnus’ hand, threading their fingers together, Magnus’ skin warm against his own. Magnus looks at him, and he smiles, warm and happy, and it feels like watching the sun rise, like the first days of spring, like something warm and soft and beautiful; it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
